Damaged people
by sharrrk
Summary: When you think that your life can't get any worse, someone decides to show you that it actually can - Chuck/Blair, TV based, WARNING: - dealing with rape, r&r please
1. Chapter 1

This Friday was oficially tha worst friday ever. The party he attended was ruined by some junky with overdose. Luckily for him he managed to get out from there before cops rushed in. So now he was sitting alone in his suit, drinking his scotch. Yeah, worst friday ever. Nate was still ignoring all his phonecalls and texts, but to be completely honest, he wasn't even trying that hard to reach him. Probably because he didn't feel himself that guilty. He emptied his glass with one sip and put it away. Suddenly he heard a weak knock on his door. So weak that he told himself that it was just his imagination. And then again, who would visit him in this hour? It was almost 2 am. But after several moments the knocking repeated. This time a little louder and more persistent. He lazily stood up and made his way to the door, hoping it would be some hot chick begging for him to fuck her.

It was a hot chick indeed. It was Blair Waldorf herself. She looked crushed though. He smirked.

"Well, well, well" He leaned on the door. "If it isn't the Queen B herself. Oh, wait! It is not! I almost forgot to add dethroned to it" She didn't look up to meet his gaze, but he noticed that she shuddered.

"What brought you here, my dear? You haven't forgotten our last conversation I hope? If you ask nicely however, I can take you for one hot ride" She finally glared at him and her scared eyes confused him a little bit. "What happened? Did someone else rejected you? Poor Blair... Nobody wants you. I warned you about that. Maybe you can get more luck in Brooklyn or Bronx? You know, guys there probably haven't heard about your slutty ass yet"

"Chuck..." Her voice was harsh and her messed up make-up gave away the fact that she was crying. He finally scaned her more carefully and suddenly became aware of her messed up cloth: her collar-shirt was missing a few buttons, her shorts were unbuckled... In one moment his mood changed cardinally. He stepped aside letting her in. Her gaze fell on the floor again as she came inside. They sat down on the sofa and Chuck noticed that she was shaking heavingly.

"Blair, what's happened?" She was muffling herself up into her expensive coat still avoiding his gaze. Chuck's eyes in the same time weren't leaving her small form even for one second. He wasn't going to push her though, hoping she would open up for him finally. And she did.

"I was at this private party" Her voice was so quiet he had to move closer to her to hear her better. "I didn't know why did I even decide to go there in the first place. I mean after all what happened" She swallowed and continued. "But I thought that if I'd stayed out of sight, everybody would think I'd given up. There were a lot of people I didn't know. And then I met this guy" He tensed. "He seemed very nice and, well, he was quite attractive. And I was like 'Why not?'. He bought me some drinks and asked to dance. It was nice at first. Until he tried to kiss me. I wasn't ready for that, you know? Despite that everyone thinks I'm a slut, I'm not" She looked at him for the first time while telling her story, seeking for his agreement with her words. He nodded slightly. Of course she wasn't. "But obviously 'no' wasn't an answer he was expecting from me. And I wasn't feeling well. I was practically out of it. I guess he added something in my drinks actually. And not that everyone around cared that much about me. He dragged me in some VIP lounge... I was asking him to let me go... " One tear escaped her eye and made its way down her beautiful face. She sniffed. "But he wouldn't listen. He raped me, Chuck..."

He knew something terrible happened. He was preparing himself to it for the last couple of minutes. But he definitely wasn't ready for that. He was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't blink, he couldn't take his shocked eyes off this petite girl who was sitting next to him and probably meant the whole world to him. He's forgotten how to breah even. And he couldn't manage to say anything right now. He clenched his fists so his knuckles turned white. His nostrils were dilating.

"Please, say something... I know that you hate me and probably don't care, but I couldn't tell anyone about this... I don't want to worry Serena or mom. And I was too scared to go to the police" She looked away. "And I'm too ashamed of it to tell anyone to be honest..."

He still couldn't say a thing... He was staring intensely at her. And at some point she thought that his hatred for her was so big that he was going to laugh at her any moment now. Once again her gaze fell to the floor and she started to stand up, having all the intentions to leave and never bother Chuck again. But he grabbed her carefully by the wrist and made her sit down once again.

"Did he beat you?" She shook her head, now incapable to look away from his narrowed eyes. "Did he hurt you in some other way? Do you have any bruises?"

"I don't know. I was too dazed to pay attention to anything. My arms hurt though."

"Do you know his name? Last name?" She shook her head again.

"He told me only his name. James. That's all I know."

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall. A little taller than you probably. Blond short hair. Hazel eyes. I don't remember much..." He gave a short nod.

"Don't report him."

"Why?" She frowned and glanced at him curiously.  
"I will find him myself and make him regret the very moment he was born." She shuddered.

"Chuck, please, don't do anything. The last thing I want is to get you into any trouble..." He suddenly dragged her closer to him and hugged her tightly. She was surprised at first. But as his strong hands began to caress her back gently, she relaxed a bit and gave up holding up her tears. She started to sob quitely, clinging closer to him, pressing her chin into the crook of his neck. He did the same thing.

"I will kill that bastard. I will make him pay for everything. For every touch, for every look, for every word. I swear. I will get him whenever he's hiding now." She heard tears in his voice... He sighed heavingly. "He won't get away, I promise. Promise." She sobbed louder and he kissed her hair lightly. "You're safe, shhh. Nobody will ever hurt you, Blair. Nobody. I'll kill everyone for you." Still sobbing, she moved away from his strong embrace and looked at him accusingly.

"You called me a 'slut' 10 minutes ago"

"I didn't mean it. You know it"

"You said you didn't want me a week ago" He smoothed her hair.

"I was an idiot. And I was offended."

"That guy... He knew I was easy, you know. He wasn't even hiding his intentions. I was too dumb to realise it. I guess, Gossip Girl did her job after all, right?" He couldn't even blink.

"Blair..." She stood up abruptly and he followed her immediately.

"Blair died, Chuck." She turned around and headed for the door, when suddenly stumbled and began to fall down. Thank God, Chuck was close and caught her before she would actually fall. He picked up her unconscious form like she weighted nothing and carried her to his bed. She looked so peaceful. He bent down and listened to her breathing: it was steady and calm. He breathed out. He still couldn't believe that this was happening to them. He sat beside her. Even now she looked gorgeous. How could anyone touch and even hurt someone as vulnerable as Blair? Ah, he did it himself... He wiped away his own tears roughly. She was right about everything. It was all his fault. And now he had to deal with knowing that for the rest of his life. He sniffed loudly. He would find that bastard. From now on it was the most important thing in his life. He needed to revenge for her. For every tear, for every bruise or mark left on her small body... With trembling fingers, he took off her coat and shirt and examined her upper body. Her forearms had some ugly bruises on them indeed. Probably, from when he dragged her in that fucking room. And her collar had a few nasty hickeys also... He clenched his fists once again. Nobody would save that fucker from him. He took off his clothes then and lied down next to Blair, covering them both with a blanket. She snuggled closer to him and he hugged her, letting her head rest on his chest. She shifted a little and sleepily mumbled his name. He moved even closer to her, as if it was possible, and kiss her eyes softly. "Don't worry, baby. Everything's going to be fine. I'll never leave you again, I swear on my life. You're safe with me now." He closed his eyes and added.

"I love you."

Tomorrow's gonna be a new day. It's gonna bring new tears for both of them, new worries and new problems. But he was sure of one thing: nobody will touch Blair Waldorf ever again. His Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Thanks a lot for all your reviews! It really means a lot to me as this is my first english fanfic :)**_

He thought she was alright. Enough to go to school after two week break. He thought that she was ready to meet all her friends including Serena and explain to her everything. He thought that she was smiling sinserely this morning. Well, she _wasn't_. She wasn't alright. She wasn't ready. And her smile was far from being sincere. The truth was that she was terribly scared. She hasn't told anyone about what happened. Except for Eleanor and Chuck. Everyone else thought she was in France visiting her dad.

Past two weeks were the craziest in her life. When Eleanor found out what happened, she was furious. Surprisingly, not with that bastard, but with her, Blair. She was blaming her daughter for everything. At some point, Blair agreed with her mother (which pissed off Chuck like hell): she indeed was too drunk, too stupid and too careless. They ran some tests in private clinic and thankfully she didn't have any STD's. Other than that, Eleanor couldn't care less about Blair's mental condition. She didn't even say one word about reporting the rape to the police. Because she didn't want to "expose" her family like that. Chuck was the one who was helping her. After that night, he didn't leave her for one day. Blair told her mom that she was staying at Serena's and moved to Chuck's instead. They slept together every night, and there was no place on the earth where she could feel safer than in his arms. She still had nightmares though. And every night when she was fighting her demons, he was laying right next to her, hugging her tightly and whispering that everything would be fine. Someday it really would.

Meanwhile, he was looking for that guy. He even learned his last name. Thompson. Unfortunately, no one among his friends knew about someone with this name, and he was having troubles finding out where he was living. Or if he was from New York for that matter. So he was spending his evenings in different clubs and bars, trying to find at least someone who would recognise that fucker. He's became obsessed with him. He couldn't think about anything else even. One day Blair asked him to stop. For good. To let it go. But he didn't even let her finish, telling that this guy wouldn't go away with that. And she gave up trying.

One day they were watching some stupid reality show on tv, she was eating her favorite ice-cream and he was drinking beer. They were laying on the couch and she was on his lap, leaning on his chest. They weren't talking. Actually, for these past two weeks they didn't talk much. She became taciturn and he didn't want to push her. She looked up at him just to find that he was staring intensely at her. She wasn't sure why, but she rised a little bit and touched his lips with her own softly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it didn't even last long, and it definitely wasn't their first one. But it was probably the most meaningful kiss in her life. He smiled at her and kissed her once more, gently caressing her face with his thumbs in the same time.

"I love you, Blair. Always have and always will" She remembered saying exactly the same words to Nate a couple of months ago and smirked at how everything changed since then. She kissed Chuck's palm, snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Chuck Bass. You are my man now"

And today she had to go to the school. And yeah, she was scared like hell. She was freaking out actually. Just hiding it from Chuck. How will she look at everyone? What will Gossip Girl say about her dating Chuck? What will she tell Serena? She didn't know the answers to these questions yet...

Chuck was the first one to step out of his limo. He offered his hand to her and hepled her to get out too. It was a little early for their first period but at least they didn't have to face the whole school right away. Even though the ones who had already came weren't even hiding their looks and whispers. Chuck squeezed her hand reassuringly and they both headed for the entrance.

**Good morning, upper east siders! Guess who's returned from her two week vacation in France today? It's ex-Queen of Manhattan Blair Waldorf! And obviously, she decided not to lose her time anymore, walking in school hand in hand with infamous Chuck Bass. Are they together for good? And does it mean that we should be scared? Well, at least one person should. Little J, guess your sun will set after all.**

**You know you love me,****  
****xoxo **

**Gossip Girl**

Just when Blair thought she finally made it to the class without meeting anyone, someone cought her by the arm and turned around. Serena was smiling widely at her, and before Blair could even say something, she hugged her tightly.

"B, you're back! Finally! And why didn't you call and tell me? I've just learned from GG!" Blair moved away and smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, S. It was a spontaneous decision. I wanted it to be a surprise!" By the look on Serena's face, Blair could tell she didn't buy it. And so she tried to change the subject. "So what's new in Manhattan?"

"What's new?" Unsuccesfully though. "You tell me. You sounded so weird on the phone. And I honestly didn't get why you even decided to suddenly take off! I thought we were going to deal with everything together. And what's the story with Chuck? Are you guys together or something?"

"Look, Serena, there's a lot of things you need to know. And I promise to tell you after school. But right now we have classes..." The bell rang and everyone rushed inside. "See? Let's talk about everything later, ok?" Serena simply nodded and they both headed in.

That will be one really hard conversation for Blair.

Despite Gossip Girl's suggestions, returning the throne was the last problem in Blair's life. Today was the first time in two weeks she came outside of the Palace. And now she was trying very hard not to see her demon in every blond guy or not to break into tears in front of everyone. She had swimming next but didn't want to go. So she told Serena she was having her period and that she would catch up with her later. She was finally left alone. The corridors were quiet and uninhabited. She sat down on the large window-sill and relaxed a little bit.

The moment her phone started vibrating, she knew it was Chuck. Who else?

**How r u, bb?**

**Grt. Skipin cls, u?**

**Missin u!**

**I miss u 2!**

**Did u tlk 2 S?**

**No, we'll tlk after scl. C u ltr?**

**I'll b waitin! Love u!**

**Love u 2!**

She smiled to herself. This Chuck Bass was totally a new person for her. Loving, caring... Her thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps. She looked up and saw one person she'd rather avoid for the rest of her life: Nate. She turned away to the window, hoping that even if he noticed her, he wouldn't want to talk to her. But as he stopped by her and called her name quitely, it turned out he would. And here she thought her conversation with Serena was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

She glanced at Nate briefly before turning away to the window again.

«What do you want, _Nathaniel_?» She hated being rude to him, but she wasn't sure if she was able to face him just yet.

«I just wanted to check if you were alright» She sighed quitely. Like hell she was. But Nate was the last person on this planet she would ever tell the truth. Even after all that happened, she still cared about him a lot. And cared about his opinion on her. Telling him the truth meant that he would learn how careless and light-headed she was. And she still liked thinking of him as of her prince charming and of herself as of his princess. Pure and innocent. She used to be a princess for him. Though he never truly was her prince. She realized it just now. But their relationship was still something that she associated with a fairy-tale. How weird, huh?

«Well, I am perfectly fine, so you can keep walking» She really hoped he would, but instead he sat on the sill right in front of her. Avoiding his gaze definitely became much more difficult now.

«No, you're not» He looked kinda offended now. They've known each other since kindergarten. How could she assume he couldn't tell if she was or wasn't alright? «C'mon, Blair. You know you can't fool me»

«What do you want to hear from me, Nate?» She looked up in the sky: it was going to rain. Perfect. Weather matching the mood? How cliché. «I thought you made it perfectly clear that you were done with me»

«I still care about you. And I know you good enough to tell that leaving for France is a bad sign»

«Well, my social life wasn't that serene anymore, was it?» She smirked and finally looked at him.

«So I've heard» He broke their eye contact, looking away immediately. «But I thought Serena talked you out of it! And you decided to stay»

«Did she tell you that?» He nodded. «Well, I changed my mind then»

«What, all of a sudden?»

«Yes, all of a sudden!» She raised her voice a little bit. This whole conversation was beginning to annoy her. She knew she couldn't take it anymore so she jumped off the sill and without second glance at Nate began walking rapidly towards the ladies room. Just when she was almost by the door, a hand grabbed her forearm... _Flash... «C'mon, baby, I know you want me». «Please, let me go». She was sobbing heavingly, but her body was numb, probably from the drug, and she was too weak to fight him off. «I won't tell anyone, I swear!» He chuckled. «Baby, you know you want me too». He grabbed her by the forearms and brought her small form closer, crushing his lips on hers... Flash... _She screeched. The hand let go, and she realized it was just Nate, who now was looking at her worriedly. Her scream seemingly attracted the attention of the whole school, as several doors opened letting out surprised students, who started whispering right away. Blair began to shake involuntarily. _Flash... She was pushed down on black-leathered sofa... He tore apart her shirt and was gushing all over her breasts. She was trying to push himm off her, but he was too heavy and she was too drugged. She bit her lip when his hand made its way to her waistband... Flash..._

«Hey, Blair, are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you» She couldn't even look at him. She was about to burst into tears. Everyone around was looking at her, smiling and gossiping. She could hear some girl, supposing that Blair had lost her mind after the story with her and Chuck, and spent past two weeks not in France with her dad, but in rehab. She was panting now and couldn't focus her gaze on anything.

«Oh my god, I think she's about to lose her consciousness! Call a doctor» Blair closed her eyes and leaned on the nearest wall so not to fall indeed. She could feel Nate right beside her, telling her something, but she couldn't make out what. Or even see him. Everything became blurry...

* * *

This class was a definition of boredom. Only 15 minutes passed and he couldn't wait for it to end so he could meet with Blair. He wasn't very comfortable with leaving her by herself yet, but he had no other choice. He had already missed a lot of classes recently, 'cause even the thought of Blair sitting in his suite all alone made him shiver.

She was skipping! What a lucky girl! And he had to sit here, looking at his watch all the time! They could've go to the Central Park, just the two of them. Drinking her favorite latte and looking into the sky. He glanced at the window. It was cloudy outside. Okay, so Central Park probably wasn't that great idea after all. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud scream that sounded so much like...

«Blair!» He ran out as fast as he could. Once screaming stopped, it was hard to figure out from which part of the school it was heard. He stopped in the middle of the corridor. She probably was still in the girls' wing. He didn't wait any longer.

The first thing he saw was a group of students and Nate with Blair in his arms in the middle of it. Chuck was next to them in one second.

«Chuck?»

«Give her to me» Nate didn't want to, but he had a feeling that Chuck knew better... He put Blair on her feet, and before she started to fall again, Chuck easily picked her up and pressed his lips to her cold forehead. «Everything's ok, Blair, shhh, it's me».

«Chuck?» He could barely hear her so he leaned closer to her face. «Take me home, please?» She sobbed and clung tighter to him. He nodded and kissed her once again.

When they were passing Nate, he blocked their way.

«Do you need help?»

«No, I can handle it from here» Nate moved closer and whispered in Chuck's ear so nobody could hear them.

«What's wrong with her?»

«How is it any of your business, Nathaniel?! Just move away and let us go» The one thing Chuck Bass wanted in this moment was to take Blair home as soon as possible and to make sure she's fine. And the one thing that was preventing him from doing it was Nate Archibald.

«How is it any of _yours_, Charles? I think I have a right to...»

«You lost all of your rights. It's neither the time nor the place for this shit now. You wanna talk? We will talk. Now, get out of my way before I do something _you_ will regret» Nate did what he was told to, but before Chuck with still unconscious Blair in his arms could dissapear behind the corner, Nate yelled that their conversation wasn't over.

«Of course it's not, Nate» Chuck smirked to himself...

**Spotted. B freaking out and losing consciousness in the middle of classes. And Nate Archibald himself is the reason. What did you do this time, Nate? And why did Chuck took care of your princess?**

**Hopefully, we'll learn the answers soon.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**


End file.
